


It Is

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attraction, Gen, Love, Lust, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: It is universal.





	It Is

It is

A dense fog that veils the vision as it mists over the mind.

Hazy and isolating

Obscuring.

 

It is

The surprising flood of kerosene across lines of woven cotton.

Unlit by the match

Teasingly.

 

It is

The the sensation of tiny talons tickling through a nest of hair.

Clinging to the scalp

Stubbornly.

 

It is

Broken fragments of time that are lost, gained, and lost again.

Like old watches

Ticking.

 

It is

Joints of salt water broken by cold dew on hot velvet.

Liquid balance acts

Collecting.

 

It is

The roil of viscera with the clenching of organ pulses.

Bursting with odd

Staccatos.

 

Its is

Cold fire roaring through wires, hungry and relentless.

Smoke and embers

Burning.

 

It is

Vertigo from a rocky edge, digging in toes like claws

Trying not to tumble

Endlessly.

 

It is

All and nothing.

 

It is

More and less.

 

It is

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> It is universal.


End file.
